gleethespinofffandomcom-20200213-history
New Year, New Directions
New Year, New Directions is the first episode of Glee: the Spinoff. 'SCRIPT' It's a new year at McKinley. New Directions took first at Nationals and have shown the school that they aren't just a weak little pathetic stupid pointless glee club. But most members aren't around to see the legacy they've left. Yep. Almost half of New Directions is gone! Santana went off to Louisville to be a cheerleader; Rachel went off to attend NYADA, while her boyfriend, SCRATCH, ex-boyfriend Finn went off to join the Army; Puck took off to California to expand his pool-cleaning business; Quinn got accepted into Yale; Mercedes got a recording contract in Los Angeles; and Mike went off to a dancing academy in Chicago. But after Kurt's dream of NYADA was crushed, he moved to Washington DC to live with his dad. Anyway, so eight members left in the club means it's time to start recruiting, but is the school really over thinking New Directions is lame? And that's what you missed on... GLEE! '' SCENE 1- Choir Room, Tuesday morning The school bell rings. Will looks at the empty chairs scattered across the choir room. Only six are full, and they're filled by Blaine, Artie, Tina, Rory, Sugar, and Sam. The members look at the empty chairs discouraged. "Well guys, this is it for now," says Will, obviously upset. "Why aren't there any new members? Is it me or are did we win Nationals? Because from the looks of it, nobody knows we did," says Artie, obviously pissed off, "And where's Brittany and Joe?" "No, Artie. Nobody's here because we aren't holding regular auditions this year." "Wait, so how are going to get new members?" asks Sugar. "We're going to do things differently. Friday night is McKinley's first ever Glee Club Audition Assembly. You guys will show people who come who we really are and auditioning members will peform in front of a full auditorium." "Wait a minute, where's Brittany and Joe?" asks Blaine randomly. "Haven't you heard? Brittany convinced Figgans to let her attend summer school so she could graduate. Then she took off to Louisville to find Santana." states Artie. "Yep. And Joe moved to Oklahoma to take care of his father. Mr. Hart hasn't been doing so good lately. Anyway, about the audition assembly..." "Um, Mr. Schue, not that that's a horrible idea, but, um, I don't think anybody's gonna show up," says Sugar. "How do you know?" Sugar points to the window on the door, and Will's jaw drops. Spray painted across the window is "'''N.D. STILL SUCKS!" '''---COMMERCIAL BREAK---' SCENE 2- Hallway, Tuesday morning We see Amanda walking down the hall. After opening her locker, a note flies to the ground. As she reaches for it, we see it reads '"GO BACK TO NYC BITCH!"''' Amanda buries her head in her hands. As she slumps down the locker wall, she begins to cry. '''Amanda voiceover: ''You may not know me, which means you don't probably care about what I'm about to say. Anyway, for those who care, I'm Amanda, a innocent girl from the Big Apple, whose mother gave up on her big dreams to be a star. Mrs. Potts decided to bring me, her sweet little daughter, back to her hometown of Lima, Ohio. On my first day of school, I was terrorized by these monsters for my expensive clothes, yes I was bullied for looking nice, and having a disappointment of a mom. Now I know what it means to be a Lima-Loser. Amanda gets up and continues to walk down the hall, as she turns a corner, the camera then turns to follow Will into Principal Figgans' office. SCENE 3- Prinicpal Figgans' office, Tuesday morning The school bell rings. Figgans sits behind his desk and Will walks into the office. "You wanted to talk to me?" asks Will, taking the seat across the room. "Yes, Will. We have caught the window sprayer on video camera!" Figgans holds his hands up in rejoice. "Do you have any pictures?" asks Will, curious to catch the teenage delinquent. "We copied these off the video," says the principal, passing the papers to Will. Will looks down to see the culprit and his face turns from curious to shocked. "This can't be..." "It is what it is. The student is on her way down here to be expelled." Figgins looks up through the door. "Oh, here she is now," he adds. He motions through the door for the student to enter. We hear the door open and see a shadow enter and take a seat. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Schuester! So sorry! Please! Don't expell me!" pleads the culprit. The camera heads forward and turns around, revealing the girl in the seat to be Becky Jackson, a junior at McKinley who has down syndrome. She has helped Sue try to destroy New Directions countless times. But Will still has a soft spot in his heart for her. He knows deep down inside she has good intentions. But wait... "I thought you graduated, Becky? Didn't you run for Senior Prom Queen?" asks Mr. Schue, confused. "You really think I was going to run for Junior Prom Queen? The theme was "Castle in the Clouds"! What does that even mean? Castles can't fly!" "Okay, back to the vandalism. Becky, I'm afraid I have to ex-" says Figgans, interrupted by Will. "Wait, Figgans," says Will, "I know someone put her up to this." "No...." says Becky, turning her head away. "Becky, do you like school?" asks Will. "Why yes, Mr. Schue, I love school!" says Becky enthusiastically. "Do you want to be expelled?" adds Will. "No, never!" "Then tell us who put you up to this!" exclaims Figgans. Becky looks uncomfortable and mutters, "I can't." ---COMMERCIAL BREAK--- SCENE 4- Emma's office, Tuesday morning Tina enters Emma's office and says, "I have something important to tell you." Emma gestures towards an empty chair, and Tina takes a seat. "It's my senior year, and I feel I've spent my whole life so far behind a brick wall. I need to express myself this year. I need to live my last year as a kid to the ultimate maximum." Emma nods and smiles, "I've been waiting for this moment to arrive. So you want to express yourself? Show the other kids you won't be pushed around. Do something spectacular that'll blow their minds and give them something to remember about you." Tina nods and glances at the intercom. "I think I've got that covered." Intercom bell rings. A Cheerio is revealed to be talking on it, "Hello, McKinley! Get ready for Tina Cohen-Chang to blow your minds!" '''A beat begins to play and Emma realizes the tune. It's "Let's Get Loud" by Jennifer Lopez. Tina smiles and walks out the door. SCENE 5- Hallway, Tuesday morning ''"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Tina and the Cheerios begin to fist pump and sing down the hall, Emma stares out her office window in shock. Tina walks over to Sugar and screams '"HEYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sugar joins the group and they continue to dance down the hallways. "Let's get loud, let's get loud ! '' {C ''Turn the music up, let's do it! {C C'mon people, let's get loud! {C Let's get loud! {C Turn the music up to hear that sound! {C Let's get loud, let's get loud! {C Ain't nobody gotta tell ya what you gotta do!" Tina and Sugar head off down the hallway and continue to sing the song. Tina stands against locker and belts out: "If you wanna live your life, live it all the way and don't you waste it!" Sugar lays against the locker across from Tina and sings: "Every feelin', every beat can be so very sweet you gotta taste it!" '' Tina and Sugar rush down the hall continuing to sing. ''"You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way! You gotta prove it! You gotta mean what you say!" '' SCENE 6- Auditorium, Tuesday morning Tina and Sugar walk through the auditorium doors and continue to sing on stage as the screen behind them lights up with bursts of bright colors. The 4 other New Directions, Will, and Sue sit in the audience. Tina sings while Sugar grabs the Cheerios out to the stage: ''"Life's a party, make it hot! Dance don't ever stop, whatever rhythm. Every minute, every day! Take them all the way, you gotta live 'em, 'cause I'm going to live my life!" Tina and Sugar sing and dance while the Cheerios do flips in the background: "You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way! You gotta prove it! You gotta mean what you say! You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way! You gotta prove it! You gotta mean what you say!" '' Tina sings as Sugar fools around with the Cheerios: ''"Let's get loud, let's get loud! Turn the music up to hear that sound! Let's get loud, let's get loud!" Sugar and the Cheerios stand still as the music cuts out. Tina continues singing: "Ain't nobody gotta tell you, {C what you gotta do! No, no!" Tina begins to laugh. Will and Sue look puzzled at each other. Will laughs. "Um, what the heck just happened?" '''---COMMERCIAL BREAK---' SCENE 7- Principal Figgan's office, Tuesday afternoon Will enters the office and sits down next to Becky. "Becky has agreed to tell us who put her up to spray painting the window, in exchange for getting to stay at school," the principal informs Will. "It was... it was..." Becky looks at around the room. "It was... a guy from Dalton. His name was Sa...bas...nyan...." "You mean Sebastian?" asks Will. Becky nodds. "Well, Becky, you can go. Let us handle this," says Figgans. Becky gets up and leaves with Mr. Schue. School bell rings. SCENE 8- Hallway, Tuesday afternoon Sugar goes to wall and stares at the Glee Audition Assembly poster. Tina walks up. "Well I guess it's official. Mr. Schue is actually going down with this thing. He offered me a solo. But I turned it down." Sugar asks, "Why?" "Because I want to do a duet with you, Sugar." Sugar gives a puzzled look, "Um, okay, what did he say?" "He said he thought it would be a great idea." Sugar raises an eyebrow, "Well then, we don't want to disappoint him." "So you're in?" "Of course!" The two girls share a hug. Sugar pulls away, "Oops. Don't wanna be late for whatever class I have next. I'll call you with ideas for our duet!" Sugar rushes off to class. Tina smiles. "A new year, new friends, new life, new directions!" Tina looks at her watch, grabs her books, and runs off down the hall as the bell rings. '---COMMERCIAL BREAK---' SCENE 9- Backstage auditorium, Friday evening Tina pokes her head out of the curtain. The auditorium is full of people. "Wow," exclaims Tina, "We've got a full house!" "C'mon, guys! We expected this! I mean, we're National champions! Let's give them what they came for," says Blaine to his friends on New Directions. Will walks up to the group, "Okay, guys. Just relax and you'll do great." He smiles. "Oh, and Tina, can we talk?" Tina and Will walk off to the side. "Tina, I love what you're doing," says Will. Tina gives him a weird look. "You're inspiring. You are turning your life around. I would like to make you co-leader with Blaine." Tina smiles, "Thank you, I'd be glad to take over Rachel's position." "Now go and rock it out there!" says Will over-enthusiastically, his words accompanied by his god-awful laugh. Tina runs off. SCENE 10- Glee Audition Assembly (Opening Act), Friday evening Will walks out across stage to the microphone, waving as people applaud. "Hello everyone! Welcome to New Directions' 1st annual Glee Club Audition Assembly! We thank you for your support of us and every student auditioning tonight. I'll turn over the mic to the National champions, New Directions!" Will rushes off stage and the curtain rises as "School of Rock", from the movie ''School of Rock, begins to play, revealing the six remaining New Directions standing in rows on the stage in their Sectional costumes from 2011. The stage is set with the sky background. As the beat picks up, the band begins to rock out and the audience begins to clap along. New Directions begin to dance in pairs (Tina with Sam and Rory with Sugar), with Artie playing guitar for the band and Blaine dancing alone in the front area of the stage. Blaine rushes to the front of the stage and begins to sing while the rest of New Directions continue to dance in pairs. Artie still plays guitar for the band.'' "Baby, we was making straight-A's, but we were stuck in a dumb daze! Don't take much to memorize your line. I feel like I've been hypnotisized!"'' Tina runs up to Blaine, and Sam and Rory hold up Sugar in the air in the splits position and rotate around, which makes the crowd go wild. Tina sings: "And then that magic man, he came to town!" Sam and Rory flip Sugar off their arms to the stage floor while Blaine and Tina scream, "Woo-Wee!" Tina sings, "He done spun my head around!" '''Sam, Rory, and Sugar run off stage. Blaine sings, '"''He said 'Recess is in session, two and two make five!' And now, baby, oh I'm alive! Oh, yeah! I am alive!" Tina sings "Ooh, la la la! Ooh, la la la!" over and over, while Blaine sings, "And if you wanna be a teacher's pet, well baby, you just better forget! Rock got no reason, rock got no rhyme! You better get me to school on '' time!"'' Tina and Blaine yell, "Oh yeah!" Tina and Blaine run back to Artie as he has a guitar solo. Sam and Rory come out to dance along with Blaine and Tina runs to get changed for her duet with Sugar. After the guitar solo, Sam, Rory, and Blaine continue dancing, and Artie hands his guitar to the band and wheels up front for his short vocal solo: "Oh, you know I was on the McKinley Honor Roll! Got good grades, ain't got no soul! Raise my hand before I can speak my mind! I've been biting my tongue too many times!" Blaine runs up to sing the rest of the song: "And then that magic man, he took you away! Do what magic man do, not what magic man says! Now can I please have the attention of the class? Today's assignment (eh-hem) is..." Sugar and Tina run up front in their new dresses, the Nationals dresses from 2012, push Blaine back, and sing into the microphone: "KICK SOME ASS!" The crowd applauds as Blaine, Sam, Rory, and Artie exit the stage as a sign comes down from the ceiling . Two fancy chairs roll out to center stage. The music begins for "Sparkling Diamonds" from the film Moulin Rouge. Sugar and Tina sit in the chairs. Tina sings out to the audience: "The French are glad to die for love..." The music picks up louder and Tina and Sugar begin to roll over the stage in their chairs. Sugar stands up and puts her hand out and slides her other hand up her arm to her shoulder: "A kis s on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend!" Tina stands up and Sugar sits down in her own chair, as Tina sings to her: "A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental on your flat. Or help you feed your pussy cat!" Tina grabs Sugar's hand and pulls her up. They dance and sing together: "Men grow cold, as girls grow old, and we all lose our charms in the end! But square-cut or pear-shaped, these rocks don't lose their shape! Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" Tina and Sugar sit down and roll around in each other in their chairs. Instrumental music plays. Tina rolls up front, shows the audience a diamond ring, and sings "TIFFANY'S!" The music continues to play and Sugar rotates around. Once up front, she sings "CARTIER!" Tina and Sugar stand up and roll their chairs off stage, each to separate sides. They run to the front of the stage and sing together, "Cause we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl!" Tina and Sugar blow a kiss to the audience, and each motion for Sam and Rory to come out: "Come and get me boys!" Music plays and and the boys chase the girls around stage. The boys eventually run off stage. Tina sings: "Will Schuester, Sam Evans!" Sugar sings, "Talk to me Rory Flanagan! Tell me all about it!" The girls hold hands and run to center stage and sing out to the audience. The audience by this time has stood up and began clapping: "There may be a time when a lass needs a boyfriend, but diamonds are a girl's best friend!" Both girls stay in place, and Tina sings, "There may come a time when a six-packed hottie thinks your awful nice!" Sugar sings, "Bet get that ice or else no dice! He's your guy when stocks are high!" Tina and Sugar sing together: "But beware when they start to descend! Ooh!" Tina sings: "Diamonds are a girl's best!" Sugar sings: "Diamonds are a girl's best!" They both sing the final note as the sign rises into the ceiling: "DIAMONDS ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND!" The audience claps and whistles as Tina and Sugar run off stage. Will waits backstage, and he gives them high fives, "Now that's what I'm talking about!" '''---COMMERCIAL BREAK---' SCENE 11- Amanda's backstage dressing room, Friday evening Tina walks in to find Amanda putting on lipstick. "Hey, good luck on your audition," says Tina with a smile. "Yeah, well, don't expect much. I'm not that good," says Amanda, turning around in her chair to face Tina. "Don't beat yourself up like that, you get beat up enough already in the halls." "You've seen?" says Amanda, surprised that anyone's noticed. "Of course. And I don't know if joining New Directions will make any difference, but if you need help, I'll be there for you." "Thanks, but as I said, don't expect much." "Well then, surprise me," says Tina walking out of the door. Amanda turns around in her chair to face the mirror. "Come on, Amanda you can do this. Your mom was a star, and you can be one too," says Amanda to herself. SCENE 12- Glee Audition Assembly (Amanda and Lexie's Audition), Friday evening Will taps on microphone to test it, then speaks. "What a performance! Well, now for our first audition, please welcome Amanda Potts!" Amanda hurries to microphone, as the music to Adele's "Rolling in the Deep" begins to play. '"There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark. Finally, I can see you crystal clear. Go ahead and sell me out, and I'll lay your ship bare."' As drum beat begins to play, we see clips of Amanda getting thrown into walls/lockers, synchronizing with the beat. '"See how I leave with every piece of you. Don't underestimate the things that I will do. There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark."' Now we see clips of Amanda's mom's life. Auditioning for a Broadway musical- '"The scars of your love remind me of us."' Holding and being shocked by a home pregnancy test- '"They keep me thinking that we almost had it all."' Mom holding baby Amanda in a filthy home, smoking a cugar- '"The scars of your love, they leave me breathless."' Mom and Amanda (teenager) at the airport, boarding to Ohio- '"I can't help feeling..."' Back to assembly, Amanda is singing behind the microphone, '"We could've had it all... rolling in the deep! You had my heart inside your hand, and you played it, to the beat..."' As the song ends, Amanda rushes off the stage. The audience has no reaction, nobody even claps, except for Tina, who's standing off-stage. Amanda runs past her, crying. Tina sees and follows her backstage. Lexie rushes out to center stage with her guitar and speaks into the microphone, "Hey everyone! I'm Alexandra Rose and I'll be singing 'Little Red Riding Hood' by Sam the Sham and the Pharoahs." Lexie begins to play her guitar and sing (but it turns out she's using Amanda Seyfried's version instead). '"Hey there Little Red Riding Hood, you sure are looking good. You're everything a big bad wolf could want."' We see Haley offstage, angry whispering to her mom, "She's better than me!" Her mom gives her a hug and says, "No, she's not." ' Lexie has now walked up to front of the stage. ''"Little Red Riding Hood, I don't think little big girls should go walking in these spooky old woods alone."'' Amanda is crying in her dressing room, Tina is hugging her and mouthing, "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry" over and over. ''"What big eyes you have! The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. Just to see that you don't get chased, I think I ought to walk with you for a ways."'' The song ends and Lexie bows to the audience, who clap for her. Haley gives her a mean look as she walks off, but Lexie just keeps on smiling, which makes Haley mad. In the middle of the auditorium, Will, Sue, and Emma are sitting at the desk and each have a clipboard, with everyone who's audition name. They all check the "Yes" box for Amanda and Lexie, as the audience around them continues to cheer loudly. ---COMMERCIAL BREAK---' SCENE 13- Haley's backstage dressing room, Friday evening We see Haley putting on makeup in front of her mirror. '''Haley voiceover: My name is Haley Silver Bell, and yes, I AM an overacheiver. I am captain of the Cheerios, head of the Spanish Club, and I'm at the top of the honors roll. Soon I will be leader of New Directions, whether Tina likes it or not. Because I'm Haley Silver Bell, and I am a STAR!' Haley's mom peeks in the door: "Haley, it's time to shine!" Haley smiles and stands up. SCENE 14- Glee Audition Assembly (Haley and Sophia's Audition), Friday evening Haley walks out to center stage. "Hello everyone! Get ready to be amazed, because Haley Silver Bell is here!" Haley smiles, but feels awkward as the audience has no response. The band begins to play "Breathless" by Corrine Bailey Rae. Haley sways as she sings, "Seems like everyone else has a love just for them." As Haley continues singing, we see Sophia offstage. We see her fantasizing about Amanda. "I don't mind, we have such a good time, my best friend." Back to the assembly, we see Will and Emma smiling at each other and holding hands. Sue sees them and slaps their hands and points to Haley. "But sometimes, well, I wish we could be more then friends. Tell me, do you know? Tell me, do you know? Oh..." Tina and Artie stand offstage cheering Haley on. She sees them and smiles. At this time, the audience has stood up and is clapping to the beat. "I get so breathless, when you call my name. I've often wondered, do you feel the same? There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity, when we're all alone. So don't tell me you can't see what I'm thinking of." As the song ends, Tina kneels down and kisses Artie. But as she stands up, he whispers "What about Mike?", causing Tina to run off further backstage. Haley walks off, and Sophia walks on. Haley purposely bumps into Sophia, and whispers "Good luck, you freak. You'll need it." Sophia walks out to the microphone and says, "Hey guys, well after that snoozefest of a song, I think we need to kick this thing up a notch! Band, let's get this party started!" Haley turns around in shock and glares at Sophia for a second, before walking away. "Misery Business" by Paramore begins to play and Sophia begins to rock out, and so does the audience. "I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top! She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out, when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth!" The New Directions begin to rock out backstage (without Tina). The audience is going crazy, making Will laugh, but Emma covers her ears due to the volume. Sue leans over to Will, "Now this is my type of music!" "I waited eight long months, she finally set him free. I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me! Two weeks and we had caught on fire! She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile!" '' Sophia runs over to Artie and drags him out on stage, spins him around, and messes with his hair, then pushes him off the stage, and Sam catches his chair. Sophia and the audience continue to go wild. ''"Whoa, whatever makes you break! But I got him where I want him now! Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, just steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would! ''Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good!" As the song ends, Sophia yells into the microphone, "Yeah! That's how you rock it!" ---COMMERCIAL BREAK---' SCENE 15- Julianna's backstage dressing room, Friday night Julianna is texting Rachel Berry on her phone: '"HEY RACHEL HOW'S NYADA? ABOUT 2 GO ON FOR MY ND AUDITION!"' She clicks "SEND" and sits back in her seat. '''Julianna voiceover: ''Yes, I texted Rachel Berry. You may be wondering how I know her, and I'll tell you. Rachel and I were neighbors in the spring, after I moved in, and before she moved out. I was in eighth grade at Lima Middle at the time, and she inspired me. Now I want to go to NYADA as well, and the first step there is joining New Directions.' SCENE 16- Glee Audition Assembly (Julianna's Audition), Friday night Will walks out to center stage, "We have one last audition for you tonight, as Levi Sanders is a no-show. So without further ado, please welcome Julianna 'Star' Golden!" Julianna walks out singing "You Must Love Me" from ''Evita. ''Tina sits now in the audience, staring at Artie who is offstage. "Where do we go from here? This isn't where we intended to be. We had it all, you believed in me, I believed in you. Certainties disappear, what do we do for our dream to survive? How do we keep all our passions alive, as we used to do?"'' Tina looks down and begins to text. "Deep in my heart, I'm concealing, things that I'm longing to say. Scared to confess what I'm feeling, frightened you'll slip away. You must love me. You must love me!" As the song ends, we see that Tina has texted Mike: "I will love you 4ever, but we need 2 move on. I can't stand being with some1 who's not here with me. It's not ur fault, and it's not mine. Bye..." ''' Tina sends the message as a tear rolls down her face. Julianna bows and walks off, and Will and Emma share a kiss. SCENE 17- Outside the choir room, Monday morning Four kids who auditioned (excluding Amanda) are fighting for a glimpse of the callback board. They become shocked, and then begin to smile. Will walks by, and says hi and shake hands with the students. He congratulates them on their auditions, and tells them that meetings start Tuesday afternoon. SCENE 18- Will's office, Monday morning Levi walks in to find Mr. Schue sittimg at his desk. "Hey, I'm Levi." Mr. Schue shakes hands with him and asks, "Why didn't you show up?" "I have a bad case of stage fright, and I couldn't imagine auditioning in front of the whole school." "Well, performing is a HUGE part of New Directions. Come audition for the club at our next meeting, and if you're good, we'll help you with your stage fright. DEAL?" Levi and Will shake on it. And Will, once again, gives his annoying ---COMMERCIAL BREAK---' SCENE 19- Choir Room, Tuesday afternoon 10 New Directions members (excluding Amanda) sit in chairs facing Will, who introduces Levi. "Well guys, we're one member short of the minimum number of members. So, Levi here is going to audition for you guys. Levi, take it away." "Um, well, hey, um, everyone. I'll be auditioning, and I kinda have stage fright, so Sam agreed to help me out and perform my audition as a duet. He's also going to play the guitar as I play the keyboard." Sam walks up to the front. Levi begins to play the keyboard to "Paradise" by Coldplay. Sam is playing his guitar. Sam strums the melody, and Levi plays his keyboard loudly. Finally, Levi begins to sing. '"When she was just a girl, she expected the world! But it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep, and dreamed of para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise, every time she closed her eyes!"' Artie glances at Tina, sitting behind him. She smiles at him and mouthes "I love you!" Artie smiles back and turns around to face Levi, who sings: '"When she was just a girl, she expected the world! But it flew away from her reach, and the bullets catch in her teeth! Life goes on, it gets so heavy. The wheel breaks the butterfly, every tear a waterfall! In the night, the stormy night, she'll close her eyes! In the night, the stormy night, away she'd fly!"' Sam joins in for the chorus: '"And dreams of para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh! Para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh!"' Levi and Sam continue to play their instruments. During the instrumental break, Julianna asks Sophia where Amanda is (Sophia shrugs), Haley throws a crumpled-up note at Sophia (it reads '"You suck!"), Sophia writes a reply and tosses it back, and Haley is shocked after reading what Sophia wrote ("Thanks for the compliment!"). Haley then throws the note into the trashcan with a pissed-off look on her face. The instrumental break ends and Sam sings the next verse. ''"So lying underneath the stormy skies, she said 'Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh! I know the Sun must set to rise!' " '' Levi and Sam sing the chorus as Emma walks in, kisses Will, and sits next to him holding his hand. ''"This could be para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh! Para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh!"'' Levi and Sam continue playing their songs until the end. Towards the ending, they begin to harmonize. After they finish the song, New Directions cheers and Levi smiles. Then, we see Amanda park her car in front of a store. The sign outside reads '''"All-in-One Tattoo and Piercing Parlor". We see her close her car door and walk towards the entrance. 'THE END' 'SONGS' *'Let's Get Loud'- by Jennifer Lopez. Sung by Tina and Sugar, feat. the Cheerios *'School Of Rock'- from'' School of Rock''. Sung by Blaine, Tina, and Artie with Sugar, feat. New Directions *'Sparkling Diamonds'- by Marilyn Manroe. Sung by Tina and Sugar *'Rolling In The Deep'- by Adele. Sung by Amanda *'Lil' Red Riding Hood- 'by Amanda Seyfried. Sung by Alexandra *'Breathless- 'by Corinne Bailey Rae. Sung by Haley *'Misery Business-' by Paramore. Sung by Sophia *'You Must Love Me'- from Evita. Sung by Julianna *'Paradise- 'by Coldplay. Sung by Levi and Sam DELETED/CUT SONGS *'Dog Days Are Over- 'by Florence and the Machine. ''Sung by Tina and Blaine, feat. New Directions 'TRIVIA' *New Year, New Directions and Gone Goth aired back-to-back on September 13, 2012. *"Dog Days Are Over" was planned to be sung at the end of the episode, but it was cut so that Tanner's audition could be added in. It is unknown if it will be added to a later episode. *No "Class of 2012" characters are present. *Tanner Patrick was cast during shooting, so his character was added to the end of the episode, replacing Dog Days Are Over. *"Paradise" is the song that was performed at full length. 'ABSENT''' (not credited) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez 'GUEST STARS' *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Iqual Theba as Principal Figgans Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes